Epilogue
by Crawler
Summary: The true ending to the Ritzkin Arc. What happened with that battle? Is Munkustrap okay? Is TUGGER okay? Ritzkin 12
1. Chapter 1

Title: Epilogue

Rating: G

Warnings: There are OCs. I'm sorry. But when you have the hero sleep with his girl the night before his scheduled death… you gotta have a baby. You just gotta…

Notes: There may possibly be one more chapter after this, not a true chapter of sorts, but a list of all the cats and what happened to them, as well as any questions answered, if you folks are interested. Let me know, and I'll look into slapping that together.

You really should read the Ritzkin Arc in order to understand what's going on. I know it's long. Bear with me…

I do not own Cats…

_**

* * *

**_

Epilogue

* * *

"And then what?" A pretty queenkit with a golden voice bounced to her feet, clapping her paws. "And then what? Come on, tell us!"

"Tell us!" the other kittens echoed, surging forward to tackle the grizzled old leader of the Jellicle tribe. "Come on, tell us!"

Tugger laughed as he wrestled with the kittens, letting them win, their little paws trying to squirm through his thick coat to tickle them. He tickled a couple of them in retaliation, swiping his tail and feeling the kittens jumping over it and giggling. "And then the Monniks won, and the Jellicles were defeated forever and ever, the end!"

The queenkit who had first spoken, Aurolia, sat on Tugger's chest, switching her tail back and forth. "Really?"

"No, silly." A tomkit this time, Durran. "Cause we're Jellicles! And we aren't defeated!" Durran was, Tugger knew, a grey tabby, just like his father, just like his grandfather, Munkustrap. He was Aurolia's younger brother, and the two were very quickly becoming the leaders of this batch of kittens.

"Oh, you shouldn't listen to the Old Rum Tum." Another adult had stepped in, lifting the kittens off Tugger and helping the leader back to his feet. "You know he always teases you…"

Tugger grinned and ruffled the headfur of the other tom. "Thanks for the support, Misto!" Even if the conjurer hadn't spoken, he would have recognized him by his gait. Mistoffelees had a bad leg, from his soaking at the paws of the Monniks. He never did recover from it, but at least Jenny had managed to save his leg. "He's right, though. Durran, you're right. I was wrong."

"Come on, gather around. I'll tell you the true ending." Mistoffelees sat beside Tugger, patting his lap, and the kittens swarmed the two old toms again, curling up against them.

"Ritzkin _did _kill Macavity," and Durran gave a whoop, leaping to his paws, but Tugger shushed him, patting him down again, "but Leviticus managed to escape, followed by many of the Monniks. They were scared, when they saw Macavity fall, and Leviticus desert them. Because they were so confused, we were able to chase them out of the junkyard and reclaim it as our own. Sadly, we lost several Jellicles that day. Ritzkin died before the fighting was over, and so did Asparagus, Exotica, and Tumblebrutus. And there ends the story of our hero, Ritzkin, and his life with the Jellicles."

"What happened to Tugger?" It was Moffat, one of the younger kittens, who spoke this time. Mistoffelees had once described her as being a ball of white puff, just like her mother had been when Mistoffelees and Tumble first found her.

Tugger laughed, gesturing at his face, which was heavily scarred. "I got out alive, as you can see, but Leviticus did decide to take my eyes with him. Oh well. He can have them. I don't need them!"

Aurolia giggled and hugged Tugger, and he smoothed her fur down, tweaking the tip of her tail. "You can see us even better than Momma!"

"That's right, little missy! You can't get away with anything around me!"

"Unless you're helping us!" Durran crowed, bouncing up again. Tugger let him, this time, laughing.

Mistoffelees gave a little laugh himself. "Oh, Tugger, you never did grow up, did you?"

"Not in the least!"

A short distance away, two older kittens, newcomers to the tribe, were sitting and quietly listening. They claimed they were brothers, claimed their names were Apex and Cado, and nobody had been able to prove otherwise.

The silver tabby shook his head and turned his face up to the moon above with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Cado asked.

"That's just… not how I remember it," Munkustrap answered, looking over at the gold-patched tom beside him. "I certainly wasn't that heroic. I messed up more often than I succeeded. I had no idea what I was doing half the time. I don't deserve to be remembered as the hero of the Jellicles…"

"Oh, I don't know about that," the gold-patched kitten answered, and his golden eyes were as unreadable as ever. "You were pretty heroic, Ritzy."

"You don't mean that…"

"Of course he does." Deuteronomy, one of Tugger's sons, leaned over the book he had been perched on to look at the two toms. The older generations truly believed he was Deuteronomy reborn. Munkustrap knew that for a fact, though. "Has Simbol ever kidded about _anything _in his life?"

"No…"

Simbol smiled, his expression softening as he looked upon the tabby with pride. "Congratulations, Munkustrap.

"You did good."


	2. Chapter 2

What happened to all the cats after the battle? Here are my answers...

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

**Admetus **– Admetus never did become the Protector for the Jellicles, and he never minded. Laid back and easy-going, he much preferred to not have that responsibility, instead becoming an advisor, helping the Protectors with anything and everything. He lived to a very old age, eighteen years, and died rather peacefully in his sleep. He never did settle down, but he fathered quite a few children with various queens. 

**Alonzo** – Alonzo became the Protector after Munkustrap. He and Victoria were mated, but Alonzo was killed in a battle with some Pollicles when he was twelve.

**Aspargus** – Gus died in the battle against the Monniks, though no one was surprised. He was old. What did surprise everyone was how many Monniks he had taken with him. He wanted to avenge Simbol's death, even years later.

**Aurolia** – Granddaughter of Demeter and Munkustrap, this gold kitten is a secret favorite of many, and spoiled excessively by Tugger.

**Bombalurina** – Bombalurina became one of Tugger's wives, but that didn't last long. She ended up continuing to flirt with all the toms, and ended up mothering many litters. Later, Bomba took over Jenny's role as the matron of the tribe. She lived to be twenty.

**Burelle** – Munkustrap's mother escaped with the Monniks and lived out the rest of her life as one of Leviticus' wives. Not much is known about her fate.

**Bustopher Jones** – Bustopher continued to visit the Jellicle tribe and check in on his nephew. He was incredibly pleased when one of Jennyanydots' litters included a tuxedo tom who went to live with the Jellicles (Mistoffelees took care of him).

**Carsina** – Tugger's mother lived out the rest of her life in Salisbury, quite happily making herself at home in the cathedral there. She would occasionally remember the Jellicles fondly.

**Cassandra **– Cassandra mated with Tugger and had one litter by him, but she disappeared one day, and not even Mistoffelees' magic could bring her back. Mistoffelees didn't try too hard, though. He claimed she had wanted it that way.

**Cattivo** – After dying, Cattivo lurked in the Heaviside Layer, waiting for his father to join him. He was disappointed when Simbol was reborn (he chose not to be), but was overjoyed when his brothers started showing up.

**Coricopat** **and Tantomile** – Coricopat and Tantomile continued to be the tribe's mystics, and kept in close contact with their 'other sparkly friend,' one of their brothers. When they was 25, they bid farewell to Mistoffelees, gave the recently reborn Simbol some twinnish wisdom (in a way that freaked him out), and slipped off into the city to die in a park somewhere. They died at the exact same time.

**Demeter **– Soon after the battle with the Monniks, Demeter realized that she was pregnant. Every night, she prayed that the kittens growing within her were not Macavity's, but, in fact, her dearly departed Munkustrap's. Sure enough, when they were born, two of them sported the silver tabby markings of their father, a queen and a tom. The third kitten, however, a queen, wore a ginger coat. Once informed of this, Tugger was quick to point out that Munkustrap's mother had a ginger coat, and so this kitten could very well be his, and so absolutely NO ONE should make this kitten feel like she was the hellish spawn of a very evil cat. Demeter appreciated all that Tugger did. She ended up becoming his wife, but they never had kittens. Demeter died when she was seventeen.

**Deuteronomy** - Deuteronomy didn't really mind Munkustrap killing him. It came as a surprise, but he was old, and figured he was close to death anyway. When the time came for him to be reborn, he decided to accept, and slid back into life as a Jellicle, as Cassandra's son. She was the one who named in Deuteronomy, and, over time, the older generations learned that he was in fact the reborn Deuteronomy. This was not celebrated, merely quietly rejoiced over. Once it became clear who he was, Tugger named him as his heir. For now, though, Deuteronomy's enjoying being a young Jellicle again.

**Durran **– Currently the youngest grandchild of Munkustrap and Demeter, Durran is everything Munkustrap would have been had he been born into the Jellicle tribe from the beginning. Noble, inquisitive, and full of trouble, Durran is forever poking his nose into places he shouldn't be.

**Electra** – Electra settled down with Pouncival and they had a fairly quiet life with several litters of kittens. As of the time of the prologue, she's an old cat, but still quite spry.

**Etcetera** – Etcetera's kittenhood dream of mating with the Rum Tum Tugger was eventually fulfilled. She remained devoted to her idol as he recovered from the attack, and she didn't care that he was blinded. Tugger eventually repaid her devotion by mating with her. Now, Etcetera is the matron of the tribe, kissing injuries, curing diseases, and wiping the runny noses of all the kittens. She still is madly in love with Tugger, but no longer idolizes him. Now they have a much more relaxed relationship, and she is happy.

**Exotica** – Exotica was killed in the battle against the Monniks as she tried to run down Leviticus. She was given a proper hero's burial, just like Tumble, Gus, and Munkustrap.

**Grizabella** – Grizabella was reborn as the tabby daughter of Demeter and Munkustrap. She is currently the tribe flirt, and always looking for danger, but with Deuteronomy as her best friend, he keeps her in line.

**Jellylorum – **Jellylorum became much of a loner after Gus' death. She continued to care for the kittens, but she seldom talked and rarely smiled. She would sing laments to the Jellicle Moon, though, slow, sad songs that made everyone listening tear up. She died a few years after the Monnik attack. Jennyanydots said it was from a broken heart.

**Jemima – **Jemima and Munkustrap's son ended up getting mated, and now Jemima helps Etcetera with her matronly tasks. She's still the songbird of the tribe, and she and Grizabella can often be heard in the most enchanting duets.

**Jennyanydots** – Jennyanydots continued to be the tribe's matron up until her death in bed at the age of 22. She and Skimbleshanks remained happily mated for much of their life, and Jenny later added a second second mate, Bustopher Jones. That relationship was never completely formalized, though.

**Leviticus** – Leviticus escaped the battle unharmed and died three years later of old age. He never did forgive the Jellicles for killing Macavity.

**Macavity** – Macavity was killed by Munkustrap during the Monnik attack. No one knows what happened to him. Did he get to the Heaviside Layer? Would he ever be reborn?

**Mistoffelees** – The injury to his leg left Mistoffelees permanently lame, and he was never able to truly dance again. Crushed by both this and the death of his closet friend, Tumblebrutus, Mistoffelees fell into a severe depression after the battle of the Monniks. The arrival of his cousin, though, the son of Bustopher and Jenny, was able to begin cheering him up. The kitten needed someone to shelter him, to look after him, and Bustopher asked Mistoffelees to do that. With someone needing him, Mistoffelees managed to recover. He found that Tugger was incredibly helpful as well, and the two cats became very close friends as they supported each other through their disabilities. Mistoffelees never did take a mate and is childless, however, he is the favorite uncle of every kitten in the tribe. Because he is magical, Mistoffelees is showing signs of being able to outlive most of the Jellicles. He's only just now starting to look old.

**Moffat **– Victoria and Tugger's daughter, Moffat has her father's long fur and her mother's white fur. Mistoffelees affectionately calls her a cotton ball. She's proving to be quite flexible, and Grizabella is teaching her how to dance. Mistoffelees is keeping a very close eye on her, though, because he could have sworn he saw her produce sparks once. Moffat might become the next tribe conjurer.

**Monniks** – The Monniks greatly suffered after Macavity died, and when Leviticus passed on, their power was greatly reduced. They're still out there, though, still a threat, but without the clever minds of Macavity and Leviticus to shape them, the Jellicles do not fear them much.

**Mungojerrie** – Completely confused and bewildered by how Tantomile had mated with him for a kitten and then ran back to her brother, Mungojerrie swore off the attention of queens and devoted himself to his crimes with Rumpleteazer. It's believed he's still alive in Victoria Grove, but no one's seen him in over a year.

**Munkustrap and Simbol** – Munkustrap chose to be reborn with Simbol and is now a member of the Jellicle tribe. He thinks it's funny that he's technically his own grandson – his mother is his ginger daughter, who ended up leaving the tribe to become a street cat. Munkustrap met up with Simbol – they weren't reborn as brothers, though they claim it – and the two found their way back to the Jellicles. They took the names of dead loved ones – for Munkustrap, he chose Apollinax, the favorite of his original siblings, and Simbol chose Cattivo – but they shortened the names to Apex and Cado, so as not to be immediately recognized. Tugger and Misto suspect things, and Deuteronomy knows for sure, but for the most part, they've infiltrated the tribe undetected, and now they are enjoying life as innocent Jellicle kittens. Simbol keeps letting little tidbits of information slid that reveals how he had been watching over the tribe, even after his death, and Munkustrap is absolutely thrilled to bits that Simbol is proud of him and will call him brother.

**Plato** – Plato, like Admetus, he never became a Protector, and he never wanted to. A loner, Plato had no kittens or mate, and died when he was 14 in combat against the Monniks. Some theorized that he actually hooked up with the Tugger at one point, but this was never confirmed (and Tugger never heard those rumors).

**Pouncival** – Pouncival was Jenny and Skimbleshank's son. Though he had a crush on Etcetera for a while, he ended up falling in love with Electra, and the two are quite happily mated. After Alonzo's death, he became the next Protector, and though he's very old now, he still has that title. He's training other toms to take over, though, because he's sure he's not very useful anymore.

**Rum Tum Tugger **– Leviticus blinded Tugger before the battle with the Monniks, and proceeded to turn five of his guards on Tugger in a fight. The newly-blinded tom was severely thrashed and was left for dead while Leviticus and Macavity were supposed to kill the other toms. After the battle, Jenny was able to save his life, though she was not able to save his eyes. With his handicap came a newfound sobriety, and Tugger was able to come into his own as a Leader of the Jellicles. He looked after Demeter and settled down a bit more, though, following in his father's footsteps, he took on many wives as well, fathering a good portion of the newest generations of Jellicles. He's old and grizzled now, but because he's a Leader, he will continue to live for many more years. He's quite grateful that Mistoffelees seems to be hanging in there as well. Having a friend who doesn't die on you really helps you be an old cat.

**Rumpleteazer** – Like Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer hasn't been heard from for a year, but she devoted her life to crime too… until a mysterious litter of kittens cropped up. She never did tell anyone who the father was (leading many to suspect it was Mungojerrie), but she took a break from thieving to be an excellent mother. Once the kittens were old enough, though, she left them at the junkyard to forge their own adult lives and returned to Victoria Grove with Mungojerrie.

**Rumpus Cat** – No one has any idea what Skollus, the Great Rumpus Cat, gets up to these days. Some say he died. Some say he still roams the street, protecting cats from Pollicles. Tugger personally thinks he underwent surgery and is now a bird somewhere, or a rat, or a Pollicle…

**Skimbleshanks** – The Railway Cat lived a long and happy life with Jenny as his mate. He visited the Jellicles quite frequently, always having time for his sons. One day, though, he left on a train and never came back. The Jellicles believe he died far from London and was buried in the North.

**Surripus** – This Monnik managed to survive and hook up with Jokaste, that Monnik queen who kept flashing her tail at him. Nothing more is known about the black tom.

**Tumblebrutus** – Tumblebrutus was killed in the battle with the Monniks while trying to protect Mistoffelees. The conjurer had managed to unleash magical doom on the Monniks, but with his lame leg, he was an easy target. Tumblebrutus quickly pushed to his side and became his shield. When the battle was over, Tumble was grievously wounded and died in Mistoffelees' arms before Jenny could get to him. Mistoffelees believed that if he had only spared a bit of magic, he could have saved the other tom's life. Tumble hates how Mistoffelees blamed himself for Tumble's death, and wishes his chance to be reborn comes soon, so he could set the record straight with the tux.

**Victoria** – Victoria and Alonzo settled down, having many kittens, and then Victoria and Tugger got mated and had some more kittens, and now Victoria's living out the last years of her life as an old queen, surrounded by her children. Mistoffelees often comes to visit her, and they can talk for hours about the good old days. Victoria misses Tumblebrutus almost as much as Mistoffelees, and on particularly difficult nights, they cheer each other up.


End file.
